A Little Mix! Quite the same!
by GinnyWeasleyLovesHarryPotter
Summary: My storie is about Harry Potter but its not the same Its a MIX! each chapter goes by its goes like this!quite the same not quite the same nearly quite the same just not enough to be the same,I need all you's to reveiw and subscribe so I can make more!Tana
1. Chapter 1

A Little Mix! Chapter 1

Hey Guys just a little author note:

Hey Guys I'm just letting all you know

I'm not making all these real, As in like

there not going to be the real ones. Please

review and subscribe, HOPE YOU LIKE!

Thanks GinnyWeasleyLovesHarryPotter

Love Tana

Harry's just walking along like usual but its strange because nothing ever happens but this time its a twist **BANG** Ginny jumps onto Harry's back and leans around and pecks (kisses) on the cheek. Harry screams but it didn't really scare him, Harry turns around and pecks (kisses) Ginny on the cheek.

-1 Hour Late-

Ron's just walking by as usual just like Harry and Ron screams just as Hermione jumps up onto Ron's back, Hermione pecks (kisses) him on the cheek, Ron does the same back.

See guys Ron's just like Harry and Hermione's just like Ginny!

Thanks guys, My first Ginny Fan Fic So far! Thanks please subscribe (if you can) and review!

Love Tana


	2. Chapter 2 Not quite the same yet!

A Little Mix!- Not quite the same yet!- Chapter 2

Hermione was so excited, Ron was coming home from the Three Broomsticks Bar and Hermione got so excited! Harry went over to "Hermione why are you so all excited?" Harry asked Hermione replied "Ron's coming home from the Three Broomsticks bar! And he said He's got something special for me! Ahhhh I'm so excited!"

-5 Hours Later-

Ron was still not home, Hermione was a little worried something fishy was going on and she was right!

Ron thought Hermione wouldn't be at home he thought she would be over at Ginny and Harry's place like she always is but that's only because Hermione and Ginny are in the same English class and they always help each other out.

-1 and a Half Hours Later-

Ron was coming home hoping Hermione wasn't there so him and Lavender Brown could go there, Hermione was there at the front door waiting for Ron to arrive home.

As Ron was opening the door (well trying to) he dropped his key on the ground, and because Hermione is at the front door waiting for him to come home she heard his key dropped "Ron here's Ron's here" Hermione whispers but because she's at the door Ron can hear her so Ron picks up the keys and tells Lavender to go home because Hermione's home.

Thanks guys review and subscribe please

Love Tana xx


	3. Chapter 3 Nearly the same

A Little Mix!- Nearly quite the same!- Chapter 3

Hey Guys I am just a little upset by the way your only hitting my stories I really need to know if you like them so please review it, So I know if you like them so I can make more Chapters for my story!

Love Tana xx

Harry and Ginny were in the car on there way to Hogsmeade, When they arrived it was stranger than ever! Its normally packed with people and there wouldn't be any seating for Ginny and Harry . But there was no one there only BELLATRIX! Wanting to fight Ginny!

-Mean While-

-Half and Hour goes by-

Ron and Hermione are in their car on there way to Hogsmeade, And also when they arrived BELLATRIX! Was there and as well Harry and Ginny were there as well Harry was sitting on a chair stuffing his face into some food, While Ginny was up and ready to fight Bellatrix, But before they could even start Bellatrix says "Wait! I want to fight Hermione ASWELL! Hahahahah!". Hermione replies "You want to fight me and my sister-in-law you CAN! BRING IT ON!", While Ginny and Hermione are up there trying to beat Bellatix's arse, Ron sits down with Harry and starts to stuff food into his face too!

Thanks Guys, Please review and subscribe

Chapter 4 will be on here as soon as I finish writing it Thanks!

Love Tana xx


	4. Chapter 4 Just not enough to be the same

A Little Mix!- Just not enough to be the same!- Chapter 4

Ginny was at home and was waiting for Harry to come home from the Three Broomsticks bar.

-2 and half hours later-

Harry was coming home from the Three Broomsticks bar, He couldn't wait to give Ginny something special, the doorbell rang Ginny got up and opened the door for Harry, Harry got something out of his pocket and gave it to her, "Oh My God! This is so beautiful" Ginny tells Harry. "Glad you like it Ginny" Harry replied back to Ginny. Ginny smiles and asks Harry if he wanted to go dine out at Hogsmeade, Harry replied "Yeah why not?"

-30 mins later-

As 30 minutes went by of getting ready to go to Hogsmeade, Ginny wears a white kind of goldish fluffed up dress up to her knees and white sparkly slip on shoes. As Harry walk's out of the Bathroom in his Blue Jeans and His Wedding Suit Top and also his Wedding Shoes.

-4 and a half minutes later-

Ginny and Harry are in the car on their way to Hogsmeade wondering if it will be full tonight, As they are arriving Someone dressed up as Bellatrix jumps in front of the car and pulls out their wand and was about to cast a spell on them, Ginny quickly jumps out of the car and pulls of the mask and was about to dislocate their jaw but as she's going to do it she stops because she realises it was RON dress up as Bellatrix. Harry jumps out of the car and yells and screams his head off at Ron. Ginny tells Harry to calm down so Harry listened to Ginny and calmed down, "So why are you's here" Ron asks Ginny as Ginny is about to reply Harry buts in "Because were going out for tea do you mind to run along we're trying to go and get a table now Goodbye Ron!", Ginny stops walking and starts to walk back to Ron and gives Ron a kiss goodbye. Ginny starts walking up to Harry again.

-3 minutes and 3 quarters later-

Ginny and Harry are in Hogsmeade now asking if there is any tables for 2, the waitress replies "No sorry should of gotten here earlier".

So that was the end of Chapter 4 please review and subscribe thanks!

Love Tana xx


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Mix!- Nearly There!- Chapter 5

Hey guys hope you like the 5th chapter, Writing this one especially for Romione Love and ImJustMexoxo, Hoping you'll like it! (fingers crosses (check) toes crossed (check) Im all crosses and hoping you'll like it alright!)

Ginny Runs up to Harry and pounces (jumps) on his back, Harry bends his head back to find it was Ginny, Ginny bends her head down and kisses Harry's forehead, Then Ginny drops off Harry's back, Harry turns around and puts his arms around Ginny's (neckish bodish lol I don't know -_-) So does Ginny and They smooch (kiss).

-2 minutes later-

Harry and Ginny are walking around holding hands also with Albus James and Lily. When Hermione Ron and Hugo and there daughter (I cant remember there daughters name) pounce out of the tree at them, Lily screams, James hides behind Harry's back and screams (also)

And Albus just standing there says "Hey Aunty Mione." Harry turns his head around to look at Albus, but Harry didn't see Albus and Harry turn't his head back to Hermione and Ron, "Hey Albus Darling" Hermione says back. "Albus" Harry says Albus replies "Yes Dad?" "I'm so proud of you son".

-Ron and Hermione's side of the story-

Hermione Runs up to Ron and pounces (jumps) on his back, Ron bends his head back to find it was Hermione, Hermione bends her head down and kisses Ron's forehead, Then Hermione drops off Ron's back, Ron turns around and puts his arms around Hermione's (neckish bodish lol I don't know -_-) So does Hermione and They smooched (kissed).

-2 minutes later-

Hermione and Ron are walking around holding hands also with Hugo and there daughter (I cant remember there daughters name -_-). When Harry Ginny Albus Lily and James pounce out of the tree at them, Hugo screams and runs and hides behinds Hermiones back

And there daughter's just standing there and says "Hey Aunty Ginny." Hermione turns her head around to look at there daughter, but Hermione didn't see there daughter and Hermione turn't her head back to Harry and Ginny, "Hey Darling" Ginny says back. "Georges" Hermione says, She replies "Yes Mum?" "I'm so proud of you Darling".

Well this is the final chapter I guess L unless you want more J . I was crying when I wrote the last part of Harry and Ginny's side, Seems I am Ginny :'( , Hope you likes subscribe and review please!

Love Tana xx


End file.
